D-Kindergarten
by Profe Fest
Summary: Harusnya, bocah taman kanak-kanak itu masih polos, lugu, dan menggemaskan. Tapi, siapa menyangka bocah-bocah taman kanak-kanak yang dimiliki kakek Yuuki akan semenarik—segila—ini./ Kindergarten!AU. RnR?
1. First Day

**Title:** **D-Kindergarten**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning:** **Kindergarten!AU, beberapa** ** _hints_** **menjurus BL** **, OOC, typo(s),** **humor receh,** **dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 **.first day.**

 **.selamat datang di taman kanak-kanak** **neraka** **.**

.

.

.

Yuuki menarik napas sembari membereskan beberapa berkasnya ke sisi meja, kemudian menarik laci meja dan mengambil beberapa buku. Manik hitamnya melirik ke dinding, jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh—setengah jam lagi waktunya mengajar, huh?

Lelaki berumur nyaris kepala tiga itu bangkit dari kursi, kemudian melenggang ke luar dari ruang guru dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Tak ada keraguan ataupun ketidaknyamanan mengingat bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengajar.

Awalnya, ini semua karena kakeknya, Arisaki Akira, yang sudah berumur mendadak punya urusan yang kelewat _urgent_ untuk diselesaikan. Urusan apa pula itu, Yuuki tak tahu. Intinya, karena hal itulah kini ia diminta tolong— _dititah_ —untuk mengurus taman kanak-kanak kepunyaan sang kakek.

Semua data bocah-bocah cilik yang belajar di tempat itu ada sembilan dengan kemampuan melebihi bocah-bocah lain, bahkan dalam surat jaminannya, Arisaki Akira memastikan bahwa Yuuki pasti akan tertarik. Masalah gaji juga bukan masalah, nominal yang ditawarkan sang kakek lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Yuuki berfoya-foya dalam perantauan—meski yang bersangkutan enggan melakukannya, sih.

Yuuki menaikkan sudut bibir beberapa senti, membentuk seringai setipis kertas. Ini akan— _harus_ —jadi pengalaman yang menarik. Taman kanak-kanak itu tak terlalu besar sebenarnya, namun berhubung muridnya hanya sembilan anak, taman kanak-kanak itu bisa dibilang sebagai istana tersendiri para murid. Ditambah kehadiran taman bermain yang dilengkapi ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, dan balok pasir—ini nyaris seperti surga para bocah.

Jarum jam tangan yang dikenakan Yuuki menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit kala pria berambut legam itu sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat biru muda. Sebenarnya waktu masuk masih sepuluh menit lagi, namun Yuuki memutuskan untuk mengajar lebih cepat berhubung nanti pasti akan ada perkenalan panjang. Lagi pula, murid-muridnya itu sudah datang pada pukul enam.

Yuuki menarik napas sejenak dan mengembuskannya perlahan melalui mulut. Bukan bermaksud meredakan gugup, melainkan hanya sekadar menarik kewibawaannya sebagai guru—meski kini tanggung jawabnya hanya sembilan bocah. Dibukanya pintu dengan wajah sedingin es dan ...

"Miyoshi! Kembalikan bukuku!" teriak seorang bocah berambut legam dengan manik biru tua sembari mengejar seorang bocah lain dengan poni flamboyan—hei, anak taman kanak-kanak macam apa yang punya poni semodis itu!?—dan rambut berwarna coklat tanah.

"Ambil saja kalau Sakuma- _san_ bisa," balas si bocah berambut coklat tanah sembari menyeringai mengejek dan terus berlari memutari kelas.

"Miyoshi! Oper ke sini!" Seorang bocah berambut legam rapi melambai penuh antusias.

Si bocah berponi flamboyan menyeringai. "Tangkap, Jitsui!" serunya sembari melempar buku itu yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh si bocah berambut legam tadi.

"Jitsui!" Seorang bocah lain berteriak, kakinya berlari melintasi beberapa meja demi mengaburkan fokus bocah yang tengah dikerjai mereka.

"Kaminaga- _san_!" Sang bocah berambut legam rapi tadi segera melempar buku yang telah ditangkapnya ke bocah yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Bukunya meleset.

"Argh!"

"Bukuku!"

Nyaris saja buku itu berhasil kembali ke tangan sang pemilik jika saja seorang bocah berponi belah tengah tak segera melompat dari kursi dan menangkapnya dengan cara paling dramatis, kemudian membawanya kabur hingga sang pemilik buku terpaksa mendengus kesal dan kembali mengejar bukunya.

"Bagus, Hatano!" Sang bocah berponi flamboyan berseru.

"Heh, kalian saja yang payah!" dengus bocah berponi belah tengah itu, bibirnya mengulas seringai puas.

"Kau nggak mau meminta mereka berhenti, Fukumoto?" tanya bocah lain dengan rambut coklat tua pada salah satu kawannya yang hanya diam menonton di pojokan.

Kawannya menggeleng. "Kau saja, Amari," katanya.

Seorang bocah bermata sipit yang ikut duduk di dekat mereka ikut menghela napas. "Sepertinya dihentikan pun percuma," ia memberi opini.

"Teman-teman, sudah ada yang datang," seru seorang murid lain berambut arang dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan datar. Oh, bersyukurlah ia menyadari kehadiran Yuuki yang masih mematung di depan pintu, sayangnya seruannya terlalu pelan hingga lebih dulu tertelan keributan di dalam kelas.

"Kembalikan bukuku, Hatano!"

"Heh, coba rebut balik."

"Hatano! Oper kemari!"

"Tangkap, Kaminaga!"

Buku itu dilempar di udara, namun rupanya kembali meleset dari tangkapan bocah yang dioper dan melesat lurus menuju pintu tempat Yuuki berdiri.

"Awas, ada orang!"

"AAA! AWAAS!"

 ** _—_** ** _Grep!_**

Dengan sigap, Yuuki sontak menangkap buku itu. Refleksnya memang terpelihara cukup baik, maklum ia memang menguasai beberapa cabang beladiri. Hening langsung menyergap ruangan yang semula ributnya melebihi pasar berisi barang yang semuanya dijual setengah harga.

Yuuki menurunkan buku yang baru ditangkapnya, melirik tajam pada satu per satu bocah yang kini tengah membeku dalam posisi terakhir mereka. Buru-buru mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, kemudian duduk tertib tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Yuuki menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan mantap menuju meja guru dan meletakkan barang bawaannya kecuali buku yang baru saja ditangkapnya tadi. "Punya siapa ini?" Pria berambut legam itu mengacungkan buku tersebut dingin.

Salah satu bocah yang berambut legam dengan poni berantakan tadi mengangkat tangan. "Punyaku, _Sensei_ ," akunya.

"Pulang nanti ambil bukumu di kantor guru," titah Yuuki absolut yang segera direspons dengan anggukan tipis dari bocah tersebut.

"Namaku Arisaki Yuuki, panggil saja dengan Yuuki- _sensei_. Aku cucu dari Arisaki Akira- _sensei_ ," Yuuki memperkenalkan diri. Mata arangnya memandangi satu per satu bocah-bocah itu, mengirim delik tajam sedingin es. "Arisaki Akira- _sensei_ sedang ada urusan selama beberapa minggu ke depan, jadi aku yang akan menggantikan beliau. Kuharap kalian bisa diajak bekerja sama." _Kakekku itu tak tahu kapan akan kembali, kuharap kalian tak membuat onar lagi atau menambah pekerjaanku selama aku di sini._

"Yuuki- _sensei_!" Sang bocah berponi flamboyan mengacungkan tangan tiba-tiba. Manik senada rambutnya menyiratkan kekaguman pada sang pria. "Yuuki- _sensei_ tadi keren sekali!" pujinya menggebu.

"Iya! Yuuki- _sensei_ keren sekali tadi!"

"Ajari aku melakukan itu lain kali, _Sensei_!"

"Aku juga mau seperti Yuuki- _sensei_!"

Yuuki menarik napas dalam dengan wajah sedatar dinding. Sepertinya mengajar— _mengasuh_ —anak-anak ini tak akan semudah bayangannya ...

... tapi, yaah, memang _menarik_ , sih. Kakeknya ternyata tak berbohong.

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Semua ini berawal saat PPSMB. Saya lagi diem ngendep di kamar mandi, nggak nyadar udah hampir telat. Namun akhirnya saya tak terlambat dan lahirlah fanfiksi kindergarten!au ini. Aslinya ini juga gara-gara ngeliat pic Joker Game kindergarten!au yang nyebar di beberapa web di internet sih, jadi anggep aja saya keinspirasi keduanya ((DAN TAU KAN GAMBARNYA UNYU KIYUT BANGEETT AAAA!)). Tapi, beda sama gambarnya, saya di sini buat Sakuma seumur sama yang lain hehehe. Daan, Yuuki itu versi muda bapak besar(?) kita sementara Arisaki Akira itu versi Yuuki biasa yang tua ((namun tetap ganteng kok bagi saya /yha)). Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fanfiksi ini. Kritik, saran, komentar, fangirlingan, dsb silakan dituangkan di kolom _review_ atau komentar! Saya dobel post ini di FFn sama di AO3 btw hehehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	2. Second Day

**Title:** **D-Kindergarten**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning:** **Kindergarten!AU, beberapa** ** _hints_** **menjurus BL** **, OOC, typo(s),** **humor receh,** **dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 **.second day.**

 **.antara Jitsui dan buku.**

.

.

.

Matahari telah beranjak dan tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di atas kepala. Siang itu terik, maklum juga, sedang musim panas.

Yuuki menarik napas panjang, tangannya mengangkat sebuah buku cerita tipis dengan sampul warna-warni cerah dan _background_ biru muda. "Siapa yang mau membaca buku cerita ini?" tanyanya mencari sukarelawan.

Jitsui, bocah berambut legam yang paling rapi (setelah Miyoshi), secepat kilat mengangkat tangan. "Aku mau, Yuuki- _sensei_!" serunya antusias.

"Jangan!" Kaminaga, si bocah yang di hari pertama Yuuki bekerja tak mampu menangkap buku operan kawan-kawannya, menjerit dengan mata membelalak horor. "Jangan biarkan Jitsui membacanya, Yuuki- _sensei_!" serunya lagi mengingatkan.

"Baca bukunya, Jitsui," Miyoshi, bocah berambut coklat tanah dengan poni terlalu flamboyan untuk ukuran anak taman kanak-kanak, menepis seruan Kaminaga. "Ini akan sangat menarik," ia menambahkan sembari memamerkan seringai.

Jelas itu bukan menarik versi baik.

"Fukumoto saja yang baca!" Kaminaga memaksa, kemudian menoleh pada bocah yang tinggi badannya paling tinggi di antara mereka semua.

"Kalau pemerannya bukan Kirara- _chan_ aku nggak mau," jawab Fukumoto absolut, meruntuhkan harapan terakhir Kaminaga dan membuat Yuuki nyaris menautkan alis— _siapa itu Kirara-chan?_

"Odagiri—"

"Aku sudah baca tiga hari berturut-turut," tolak Odagiri datar.

"Uuhh, ya sudah, Amari sa—"

"Eeehh? Jangan aku. Aku sedang melatih siulan untuk memanggil lumba-lumba," tolak Amari.

"Jitsui," Yuuki akhirnya buka suara, buku cerita itu diulurkan pada bocah termanis satu taman kanak-kanak, "Baca ceritanya," titahnya absolut.

Jitsui mengangguk dan meraih buku itu dengan wajah sumringah, mulut Kaminaga komat-kamit mengucap seribu doa, Miyoshi menyeringai buas ala karnivora menunggu mangsa lengah, dan lainnya terlihat diam saja.

Jitsui bangkit dan berdiri di tengah kelas, kemudian berdehem sejenak dan membuka buku cerita. "Dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri antah berantah, terdapat seorang putri cantik," ia memulai cerita dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

Miyoshi mengibaskan poninya bangga. "Pasti aku masih lebih cantik dari dia," ucapnya narsis.

Sakuma, bocah yang tempo hari dikerjai habis-habisan, bergidik jijik. "Kau sama sekali tidak cantik, Miyoshi," sahutnya. _Mana ada juga iblis yang cantik?_

Miyoshi mendelik tajam pada Sakuma, manik coklatnya mengilatkan amarah dengan bibir menekuk ke bawah. "Setidaknya Sakuma- _san_ lebih jelek dariku. Apalagi kalau sudah mengerutkan dahi. Persis seperti kakek tua," semburnya.

Amari, bocah berambut coklat dengan poni belah tengah yang sudah seperti sosok kakak di taman kanak-kanak itu, sontak tertawa keras diikuti yang lain. Hatano menyeringai dan meletakkan kedua tangan menyilang di belakang kepala.

Jitsui berdehem, menginterupsi tawa. Semuanya kembali diam, Yuuki tanpa kata terus memerhatikan.

"Saat berumur tujuh belas tahun, ia tertusuk jarum hingga menyebabkannya tertidur tanpa bisa terbangun. Dalam ramalan, yang bisa membangunkan sang putri hanyalah ciuman dari seorang pangeran," Jitsui menyambung ceritanya.

"Ohh, _pangeran_ , huh?" Hatano menyeringai, matanya melirik Sakuma dan Miyoshi bergantian. Merasakan lirikan— _hinaan_ —dari Hatano, Miyoshi menoleh ke belakang dan kembali mengirim delikan meski tak digubris yang bersangkutan.

"Maka, banyak sekali pangeran yang mencoba membangunkan sang putri. Sayangnya, istana tempat sang putri tertidur ditumbuhi tumbuhan berduri yang kerasnya seperti besi," Jitsui menarik napas, memberi jeda.

"Tumbuhan itu telah banyak memakan korban. Pangeran-pangeran yang telah mencoba menembusnya tewas tertusuk duri itu hingga tubuh mereka hancur."

Yuuki mengerjit, sepertinya bagian ini tidak ada—

"Begitu pula pangeran yang telah diramalkan jauh-jauh hari. Ketika hendak menaiki anak tangga menara tempat sang putri tertidur, ia tergelincir dan jatuh ke luar jendela. Kepalanya jatuh lebih dulu dan hancur di tanah. Putri Tidur tak pernah terbangun selamanya. Tamat." Jitsui menutup buku cerita di tangannya dan melempar senyum _termanis_ nya.

Yuuki membeku di tempatnya duduk, nyaris tak memercayai apa yang ia dengar. Odagiri menutup mulut, mual. Fukumoto mengelus punggung Odagiri lembut, bertanya dengan mata sayu dan wajah datar apa ia baik-baik saja. Kaminaga menutup telinga rapat-rapat, Tazaki dan Amari mengerjap bersamaan, tampak syok dengan akhir cerita yang dibawakan. Hatano melirik ke arah lain (karena sepertinya yang bersangkutan telah lebih dulu meramalkan seperti apa _ending_ yang akan dibacakan Jitsui), Miyoshi hanya menggulum senyum maut, dan Sakuma menatap syok dengan mulut menganga.

"T- tunggu dulu!" Sakuma yang telah memulihkan kesadaran dari cerita tak layak didengarkan bocah seumurnya itu berseru keras. "Mana ada cerita seperti itu! Ceritanya salah!" putusnya sepihak.

"Kan Jitsui yang membaca, jadi terserah pada Jitsui," cetus Miyoshi puas, merasa telah membalaskan dendamnya barusan.

Sakuma menolehkan kepala pada bocah berambut coklat tanah itu, ekspresinya kesal. "Dasar Miyoshi jelek!"

Miyoshi membulatkan mata, syok dengan tiga kata yang baru saja dilontarkan untuknya. Bocah berponi flamboyan itu menoleh pada Yuuki, matanya berkilat, memperlihatkan emosi campur aduk antara terkejut, sedih, dan marah. "Yuuki- _sensei_! Sakuma- _san_ bilang aku jelek!" adunya histeris.

"Memang jelek kok!" balas Sakuma tak mau kalah.

Miyoshi mendelik penuh amarah. "Kaca saja nggak mau memantulkan refleksi Sakuma- _san_!"

Yuuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengabaikan tawa bocah-bocah yang meledak menonton pertarungan sengit 'kamu-yang-jelek' antara Miyoshi versus Sakuma yang masih berlanjut seru. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk (hanya disadari oleh Tazaki dan Amari), kemudian mendekati dua bocah yang masih seru melempar hina-dina (meski belum terkontaminasi bahasa hewan).

"Sebelum sang pangeran yang telah diramalkan jatuh, seorang peri yang sudah lama mengamati perkembangan Putri Tidur pun menggunakan sihirnya sehingga pangeran itu mendarat di tumpukan jerami," suara Yuuki yang berat sukses menghentikan pertengkaran sengit itu. "Pangeran pun berhasil membangunkan Putri Tidur dari tidur panjangnya. Tamat," pria itupun mengakhiri cerita.

Pria berambut arang itu segera berjongkok di antara Sakuma dan Miyoshi, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala masing-masing bocah itu. "Kalau begitu akhirnya, apa ada yang protes?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas.

Tak ada jawaban yang menyambutnya, semuanya sibuk mengerjapkan mata. Yuuki menoleh pada Jitsui yang masih berdiri mematung di tengah kelas dan bertanya, "Bagaimana, Jitsui? Kau keberatan?" tanyanya.

Jitsui berpikir sejenak, jelas ia tak terlalu suka ceritanya diganggu pihak luar. Namun akhirnya bocah itu menggeleng dan mengulas senyum lebar. "Aku suka cerita buatan Yuuki- _sensei_!" ujarnya menggemaskan.

Yuuki mengangguk dingin, dialihkannya tatapannya pada dua bocah yang sempat beradu mulut barusan. "Nah. Ceritanya sudah berganti dan tidak ada yang jelek di sini. Cepat berbaikan," titahnya.

Baik Sakuma serta Miyoshi saling bertatapan, namun hanya beberapa detik karena sang bocah berponi flamboyan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah objek lain.

"Miyoshi ..."

"Tidak apa, Yuuki- _sensei_ ," sela Sakuma. Ia berdehem sejenak, kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Miyoshi. "Maaf, Miyoshi," ujarnya tulus.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Yuuki mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa mereka memang masih bocah. "Miyoshi ..."

"Baik. Sakuma- _san_ kumaafkan."

"Dan?" Yuuki menatap si bocah berponi flamboyan.

"... Maaf juga, Sakuma- _san_." Uluran tangan diterima, keduanya berjabat tangan erat.

Tak ada yang tahu betapa leganya Yuuki melihat ini berakhir.

.

.

.

 **.omake.**

.

.

.

"Hari ini, siapa yang mau membaca buku lagi?"

Jitsui mengangkat tangan antusias. "Aku mau, _Sensei_!"

"Yak, bagus, Tazaki. Cepat berdiri."

Tazaki melongo tak percaya, seingatnya ia tak mengangkat tangan. "Eh? Aku, Yuuki- _sensei_?"

"Aku tak ingat taman kanak-kanak kakekku punya dua murid bernama Tazaki."

Tazaki melirik Jitsui, mendapati yang ditatap tengah mengirim delikan semaut ancaman iblis neraka.

"Tazaki."

Tazaki menarik napas, memantapkan hati. "Sebentar, Yuuki- _sensei_."

Lebih baik menghadapi amarah anak iblis daripada raja iblis, kan?

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Serius ini kepikiran pengen buat Jitsui manis-manis sadis /digeplak. Terus kepikiran juga gimana kalau Saku-Miyo ribut ((dan ini masih kepikiran pas di kamar mandi /YHA)). Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfiksi ini, segala kritik, saran, dsb selalu ditunggu lho! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ((doain saya nugas ga banyak-banyak /YHA))!

 **Mandanase** : Maaf aku baru liat review-muuu :""((( pertama, makasih udah berkunjung dna meninggalkan jejak yaa! XD iya, Miyoshi kan genit makanya dia punya poni febeles dari kecil /terus dibanting. Nasib Sakuma di manapun memang bikin prihatin /HEH. Kakek muda kita akan selalu semangat kok wkwk :")) tentuuuu, saya bakal semangat koook ((asal tugas juga ga membayangi /YHA))! Makasih semangatnyaa! XD

-Salam-  
Profe Fest


	3. Third Day

**Title:** **D-Kindergarten**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning:** **Kindergarten!AU, beberapa** _ **hints**_ **menjurus BL** **, OOC, typo(s),** **humor receh,** **dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 **.third day.**

 **.cita-cita.**

.

.

.

Punggung Yuuki berhadapan dengan sekumpulan bocah yang tengah duduk di mejanya masing-masing. Jemarinya menulis di papan tulis dengan wajah sedingin es, bahkan tetap tak berubah meski ia beberapa kali mendengar bisik-bisik gaduh yang menerka-nerka apa yang ditulisnya atau suara naiknya satu-dua anak ke kursinya agar bisa mengintip.

Sang pria berambut legam menarik napas panjang, kemudian menutup spidol yang digunakannya menulis di papan tulis dan berbalik hanya untuk menemukan kesembilan bocah taman kanak-kanak yang tersenyum _manis_ dan tak berdosa padanya—hei, kenapa mereka bisa begitu cepat mengganti mimik? Lagi pula, siapa juga yang tadi sempat naik ke kursi?

Yuuki menarik napas lagi—astaga, sudah berapa kali ia menarik napas hari ini?

"Hari ini ...," ia sengaja memberi jeda, memerhatikan setiap mata yang membulat antusias memandangnya, "... kita akan membahas cita-cita," ujarnya.

"Cita-cita?" Jitsui mengulang sembari menelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya, ingin jadi apa kalian nanti setelah dewasa," jelas Yuuki dingin seperti biasa.

"Hmm ...," Amari memasang wajah berpikir. "Aku mau keliling dunia dengan kapal laut supaya bisa melihat lumba-lumba!" putusnya sembari tertawa.

"Kalau begitu jadi pelatih lumba-lumba saja nanti," cetus Hatano.

"Tapi kan lebih asyik melihat lumba-lumba di lautan!" bantah Amari.

"Memang Hatano- _san_ ingin jadi apa nanti?" selidik Jitsui sambil menatap temannya.

Hatano berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Ingin jadi ahli beladiri seperti Shimano Ryousuke- _san_."

"Kalau mau seperti itu, tinggikan badanmu dulu sana," hina Miyoshi dengan dagu terangkat mengesalkan.

"Haaah!?" Hatano menggebrak meja, mata memelotot seram.

Yuuki buru-buru berdehem keras, memberi peringatan—Miyoshi menyeringai menang, Hatano merenggut.

Tazaki mengacungkan tangan. "Aku mau seperti Seto Reiji- _san_ , Yuuki- _sensei_ ," katanya.

 _Ah, pesulap rupanya._ Cita-cita Tazaki cukup unik dari bocah-bocah yang lain. "Apa alasanmu?" Yuuki bertanya.

"Karena nanti bisa main dengan banyak merpati."

 _Jadi karena itu rupanya._ —Yuuki harus bisa memaklumi bocah penggila merpati yang satu ini.

"Heh, kau jadi peternak merpati saja nanti, Tazaki," ledek Hatano.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Tazaki justru membulatkan mata. "Pesulap yang juga merangkap sebagai peternak merpati—ide bagus, Hatano," sahut bocah bermata sipit itu sumringah.

 _Bocah ini sinting._

"Aku ingin jadi manajernya Kirara- _chan_ ," timbrung Fukumoto tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

 _Apa bocah-bocah di sini memang kurang waras semua?_

"Saat kau sudah dewasa, Kirara- _chan_ pasti sudah pensiun, Fukumoto," cetus Odagiri datar.

Fukumoto diam—diam-diam menangis tanpa suara di balik wajah datarnya.

"Jitsui, kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Sakuma seraya menoleh pada bocah berambut legam rapi yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm ...," Jitsui memasang pose berpikir, "mungkin seperti Morishima Kunio- _san_ ," lanjutnya dengan binar di mata arangnya.

Seingat Yuuki, Morishima Kunio adalah komikus _shoujo manga_ yang alur plotnya sama sekali bukan ' _shoujo manga_ ' karena nyaris seluruh alurnya penuh darah dan pembunuhan. Yuuki tidak heran Jitsui mengidolakan orang ini—kejadian pembacaan buku cerita itu memberinya banyak petunjuk.

"Sakuma- _san_ nggak mau tahu aku mau jadi apa nanti?" tanya Miyoshi pada bocah berkulit kecoklatan itu tiba-tiba.

"Memang Miyoshi mau jadi apa nanti?" tanya Sakuma, polos.

Miyoshi mengibaskan poni flamboyannya, tersenyum angkuh. "Aku mau jadi aktor seperti Maki Katsuhiko- _san_ ," jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

Hatano mendengus kurang ajar—Yuuki sampai menerka apa keluarga bocah ini tak mengajari sopan santun. "Mana ada yang mau menonton drama kalau orang narsis sepertimu yang main?" ledeknya menghina.

Miyoshi sontak menekuk bibir, lalu balas menghina, "Aku kan cantik, jadi pasti percaya. Kalau Hatano baru tuh, memang ada yang percaya ada atlit sependek Hatano?"

"SIALAN KAU, MIYOSHI!" Hatano sontak memekik penuh amarah, siap menerjang bocah berponi flamboyan itu kapan saja.

"Hatano," Yuuki menginterupsi tanpa menaikkan sedikitpun nada dalam suaranya, "jangan berisik," lanjutnya.

Hatano tampak tak terima, namun akhirnya menurut meski merenggut. Miyoshi terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

"Miyoshi, kalau kau terus seperti itu, akan kularang ponimu di sini," sahut Yuuki lagi.

Miyoshi tampak syok. "Tapi, Yuuki- _sensei_ , ini mirip dengan poni Maki- _san_ —"

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Yuuki mutlak.

Miyoshi merenggut, bibirnya mengerucut. Yuuki menunggu sampai bocah berponi flamboyan itu akhirnya mengangguk meski tak rela. Hatano tampak puas dengan keputusan gurunya.

Yuuki menoleh, memandangi yang lain. "Ada yang lain?" tanyanya singkat.

Fukumoto mengangkat tangan. "Sakuma- _san_ , Odagiri, dan Kaminaga belum menceritakan cita-citanya, Yuuki- _sensei_ ," lapornya.

Sang guru segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga murid yang disebut Fukumoto, kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kalian tak menceritakan cita-cita kalian?"

"Aku mau ikut Tazaki saja, Yuuki- _sensei_!" sahut Kaminaga.

"Kau harus punya pendirianmu, Kaminaga," balas Yuuki dingin sekaligus tegas, meruntuhkan harapan terakhir bocah itu.

"Iya deh," Kaminaga merenggut, kemudian menyambung setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, "Aku mau jadi fotografer seperti Izawa Kazuo- _san_ saja, Yuuki- _sensei_!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena nanti bisa foto Tazaki waktu sulap di panggung."

Yuuki resmi melepas pandangannya bahwa bocah-bocah taman kanak-kanak ini masih inosen.

"Ng ... aku tak tahu mau jadi apa, Yuuki- _sensei_ ," aku Odagiri sembari menundukkan kepala.

Yuuki tak menanggapi lebih dulu. Tangannya terangkat, kemudian mengelus lembut puncak kepala bocah lelaki itu. "Pikirkan saja dulu, Odagiri," katanya dingin.

"AAHH! CURANG! AKU JUGA MAU DIELUS YUUKI- _SAN_!"

"ODAGIRI CURANG!"

"YUUKI- _SENSEI_ , AKU BOHONG TADI! AKU BELUM TAHU MAU JADI APA!"

Yuuki mengabaikan seluruh protes bocah taman kanak-kanak kurang perhatian tersebut, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada bocah terakhir yang belum menyatakan cita-citanya; Sakuma.

"Kau ingin jadi apa, Sakuma?" tanya lelaki berambut jelaga itu dingin.

"Aku …," ada binar di sepasang mata jelaga si bocah bernama Sakuma itu, "... aku mau jadi tentara, _Sensei_ ," lanjutnya mantap.

Tak ada yang tahu betapa lega Yuuki mengetahui masih ada bocah yang memiliki cita-cita semulia—dan senormal ini di taman kanak-kanak kakeknya.

.

.

.

 **.omake.**

.

.

.

"Ih, kalau jadi tentara kan harus dibotakin dulu."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Berarti nanti Sakuma- _san_ botak. Hahaha! Sakuma- _san_ botak!"

"Botaknya kan belum sekarang, Miyoshi!"

"Biarin. Nanti juga botak, kan? Sakuma- _san_ botak!"

Yuuki mengingatkan diri untuk mampir ke apotek sebelum pulang nanti.

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Maafkan ini lama telantar, apalah kubangan angst sangat menggiurkan /dipites. Kayaknya chapter ini lebih garing, ya? Maafin ya kalau nggak memuaskan :"(( Btw, saya lagi sakit lho hehe /curhat. Tapi untung agak mendingan, jadi sekalian minta doanya ya biar cepet sembuh sama lancar mid semesternya :"))) Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	4. Fourth Day

**Title:** **D-Kindergarten**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning:** **Kindergarten!AU, beberapa** ** _hints_** **menjurus BL** **, OOC, typo(s),** **humor receh,** **dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 **.fourth day.**

 **.keributan yang (tak pernah) absen.**

.

.

.

Sang surya sudah berdiri tegak di atas dirgantara kala bel berbunyi nyaring, memutus pelajaran yang tengah diberikan Yuuki hari itu.

"JAM TIDUR SIAANG!" sorak seluruh bocah taman kanak-kanak itu—terkecuali Sakuma, Odagiri, Tazaki, dan Fukumoto—bahagia setengah mati bak menemukan oase setelah mengarungi luasnya gurun pasir.

Yuuki menutup buku yang dipegangnya, tanpa suara kembali ke mejanya dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya bocah-bocah yang langsung sibuk membereskan meja-meja ke pinggir ruangan.

"Tazaki, ayo bantu mengangkat meja," ajak Odagiri seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu si bocah bermata sipit.

"Gabriel masih haus, Odagiri. Sebentar lagi," jawab Tazaki tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari merpatinya.

Amari tertawa. "Sudah, sudah. Sini, biar kubantu, Odagiri. Tazaki jangan lupa nanti ikut membantu, ya," ujar bocah itu penuh kedewasaan. Diam-diam Yuuki bersyukur ada yang bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini.

"Miyoshi- _san_ , jangan terus menatap cermin. Bantu aku membereskan mainan juga dong," tegur Jitsui dengan tangan penuh beragam mainan anak-anak.

Miyoshi mendengus. Ikut membantu yang lain membereskan mainan bukan gayanya, tapi mengabaikan gerutuan Jitsui jelas adalah kesalahan besar. Dimasukkannya cerminnya ke dalam tas, kemudian menyahut setengah merenggut, "Iya, iya. Aku datang. Sakuma- _san_ , bawakan troli di pojok ruangan sana."

"Eh?" Sakuma, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, sontak menoleh heran. "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Fukumoto bisa menyapu sendiri, tidak perlu dibantu," sahut Miyoshi angkuh.

Fukumoto buru-buru menepuk bahu bocah berambut jelaga itu, wajahnya datar seperti biasa. "Ikuti saja kata Miyoshi, Sakuma- _san_ ," katanya.

Sakuma merenggut, namun akhirnya menurut. Bocah itu lantas meletakkan sapu yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula dan mencari troli untuk menaruh mainan.

Yuuki memperhatikan tanpa suara, kedua tangannya saling menaut dan menutupi bibirnya. Di balik wajah dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi, lelaki itu mengucap syukur sedalam-dalamnya karena tak ada kekacauan yang ditimbulkan bocah-bocah ini seperti pada keseharian mereka.

 _Akhirnya ada juga hari di mana taman kanak-kanak ini menjadi taman kanak-kanak yang nor—_

 ** _—_** ** _BRAK!_**

Pintu kelas dibanting tanpa dosa dari luar, Yuuki menerka mungkin salah satu engselnya langsung rusak karena bantingan itu. Tanpa menunggu respons seluruh penghuni yang ada dalam kelas, suara roda-roda troli menyambut indera pendengaran mereka seluruhnya.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR KALIAN!" seru sebuah suara, memecah sepenuhnya tenang yang telah melingkupi taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

Bak pahlawan yang menerjang ke tengah medan perang, muncul Kaminaga dan Hatano. Bocah yang lebih tinggi itu—anehnya—berdiri di atas troli, sementara bocah terpendek yang ada di taman kanak-kanak tersebut mendorong troli yang dinaikinya.

"AYO, HATANO! LEBIH CEPAT!" Kaminaga kembali berseru. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram batasan troli, membiarkan Hatano mempercepat laju 'kendaraan' mereka.

"OI, MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!" seru Hatano. Kaki-kakinya berlari lebih cepat sementara tangannya mencengkram pegangan troli lebih erat.

"AWAASS!" teriak bocah-bocah lain sembari menghindari terjangan duo pembuat onar dan 'kendaraan' mereka dengan melompat ke atas meja-meja yang telah dipinggirkan ke tepi ruangan.

"WOOHOOO! Payah kalian semua!" hina Kaminaga. Hatano bahkan ikut menjulurkan lidah, ikut mengejek seraya terus mendorong troli itu berputar.

Jitsui mendengus. "Punya rencana, Miyoshi- _san_?" tanyanya.

Miyoshi, yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya, melirik sang kawan. "Mau ikut membantu, Jitsui?" tanyanya seraya memamerkan seringai culas.

Jitsui balas memamerkan senyum manis berbahaya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Tanpa menunggu, bocah berambut flamboyan itu mendekat ke arah sang kawan, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Sakuma memelotot memandangi keduanya. "Oi! Jangan ikut memperparah, Miyoshi!" peringatnya.

Miyoshi melirik benci pada sang bocah berambut arang. "Kalau Sakuma- _san_ mau tetap di atas meja, ya sudah diam saja. Aku dan yang lain sih mau turun," sahut bocah itu kurang ajar.

"HAHAHAHA! PAYAH! PAYAH! AYO TURUN KALAU BERANI!" hina Kaminaga.

"MIYOSHI BODOH! PONINYA PALING JELEK!" Hatano ikut-ikutan menyiram minyak ke dalam api.

Miyoshi sontak memandangi kedua temannya penuh dendam, aura neraka menyelimutinya. "Apa katanya tadi?"

Jitsui buru-buru melambaikan tangannya pada Fukumoto dan Odagiri. " _Mayday_! _Mayday_! Miyoshi- _san_ akan berubah jadi iblis!" serunya.

"Oh astaga," Amari geleng-geleng kepala, "Siapkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Tazaki. Dan hati-hati dengan merpatimu," peringatnya.

"KENAPA, MIYOSHI? TAKUT? HAHAHA!"

Miyoshi menaikkan sudut bibir, menyeringai mengerikan. "Siapa yang kaubilang takut?" tanyanya sarkas. Mata senada helaian rambutnya bergulir ke sudut, memberi kode pada salah satu kawannya. "Ayo, Jitsui!" serunya memberi aba-aba.

Bersamaan dengan itu, baik Jitsui maupun Miyoshi sama-sama melompat dari meja tempat mereka berdiri. Hatano mendecih, kemudian buru-buru memutar arah troli. Kaminaga terhuyung di atas troli, namun beruntung ia masih berpegangan kuat. Amari serta Tazaki buru-buru ikut turun dari meja, berusaha melerai mereka meski hasilnya sia-sia. Sakuma, Fukumoto, dan Odagiri ikut turun dari meja, namun berakhir hanya menjadi penonton tanpa bisa ikut terlibat dalam perang kecil itu.

Yuuki menarik napas, meredakan amarah yang entah sudah berapa kali membuatnya pening. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, menyusun kata.

" _Ehem_."

Dehaman keras dikeluarkan sang pria berambut jelaga. Pertengkaran itu sontak terhenti, perlahan kepala masing-masing bocah yang hadir di sana menoleh, menatap Yuuki tegang.

"Kalian ...," kata sengaja digantung, bersamaan itu juga Yuuki membuka mata, menatap semua bocah tersebut dengan manik arang serta senyum berbahaya, "... ingin bertemu dengan Dokter Howard Marks lebih cepat, huh?" ancamnya.

"HIIIII! NGGAK MAU! NGGAK MAU, YUUKI- _SENSEI_! AMPUUNN!" Kaminaga menjerit histeris.

"A- aku nggak mau ketemu Om Marks ...," Odagiri bergumam sembari menundukkan kepala.

Fukumoto menepuk punggung bocah itu lembut. "Aku juga nggak mau ketemu Om Marks kok, Odagiri," ujarnya.

"Hii, mending hantu daripada ketemu Om Marks deh," Hatano ikut menimpali.

"Amit-amit deh ketemu Om Marks. Mataku nanti sakit," Miyoshi tak kalah merinding.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih bagus kalau kita bereskan semua ini," Amari berbaik hati memberi usul.

"Setuju denganmu, Amari- _san_ ," Jitsui menyahut.

Sontak saja, keributan itu berhenti, berganti menjadi bocah-bocah penurut nan gesit membersihkan kekacauan yang sempat terjadi di kelas tersebut. Yuuki menarik napas, memejamkan mata, memanjatkan syukur tanpa suara sekaligus mewanti diri bahwa kenormalan tak akan pernah ia dapatkan di taman kanak-kanak ini.

Sekadar pemberitahuan, Howard Marks adalah dokter yang memeriksa kesehatan setiap murid secara berkala (dan suntikan darinya pernah membuat Kaminaga semaput seharian).

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Akhirnya bisa _publish_ ini sebelum UTS /goleran. Aslinya saya melarikan diri dari UTS sih /YHA. Aslinya, kurang tau kalo anak TK disuntik juga apa nggak hehehe, jadi silakan koreksi dan maaf banget kalau salah. Saya nggak bisa panjang lebar, tapi mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangannya di bagian ini. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

 **Onozuka Mikado:** Hai haiiii! Makasih udah mau bertandang kemarii xD makasih juga doanya, saya udah sembuh nih hehehe xD daan soal pairing bakal ditampung ya (tapi saya nggak janji :")) /heh). Kayaknya ini fanfiksi bakal hiatus dulu soalnya saya mau UTS, doain lancar nanti saya apdet juga lancar /APA.

 **miyoyo:** Miyoshi bukan Miyoshi kalo nggak jadi biang masalah /NO.

 **renarxher:** ADUHH MAAPIN SAYA JANGAN BILANG SAYA BELUM BALES INI ;;_;; kayaknya idenya emang dari miyoshi, soalnya pan dia biang kerok /HEH. Dan tenang aja, Yuuki selalu tabah kok /wut. Makasih mau nunggu huhu maafin saya lupa bales komen ini /nangesh. ((saya juga denial eps 11 kok /DUAR))

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	5. Fifth Day

**Title:** **D-Kindergarten**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning:** **Kindergarten!AU, beberapa _hints_ menjurus BL** **, OOC, typo(s),** **humor receh,** **dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 **.fifth day.**

 **.tidur siang.**

.

.

.

"Haaahhh," Amari menghela napas panjang seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal sembrono. "Akhirnya selesai juga," tambahnya lagi penuh syukur seraya berguling ke kiri dan memeluk boneka lumba-lumba berwarna biru muda berukuran cukup besar—tolong jangan tanya Yuuki bagaimana boneka itu bisa muat dalam tasnya.

Pasca berusaha melerai keributan sebelumnya yang langsung disambung dengan kerja bakti kilat, Amari harus mengaku dalam hati bahwa sekarang tubuhnya sudah merengek untuk bertemu _futon_. Benar saja, tak lama setelah bergumam tak jelas dengan mata tertutup, bocah itu langsung mendengkur halus.

Jitsui masih menepuk bantalnya beberapa kali, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di sana seraya menarik selimut hingga mencapai dada. Baru saja hendak menutup mata, bocah itu merasakan ada yang menyusup ke dalam selimutnya. Segera disibaknya selimut tersebut, kemudian mendapati Hatano tanpa bersalah tidur di dalamnya.

"Oh, halo, Jitsui," sapa sang bocah berponi belah tengah santai.

"Hatano- _san_ sedang apa di sana?" tanya Jitsui setelah selesai mengerjapkan mata dan menyurutkan keterkejutannya.

"Tidur."

"Maksudnya," Hatano harus bersyukur Jitsui masih mampu menahan diri untuk tak segera menjadikannya _origami_ , "kenapa Hatano- _san_ tidur di situ?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin di dekat Jitsui," jawab Hatano tanpa beban.

Jitsui mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tanpa diduga, bocah itu menggeser tempatnya berbaring hingga kepalanya di ujung bantal. Ditepuknya sisa bantal yang kosong tersebut seraya berucap, "Di sini saja, Hatano- _san_. Di dalam selimut nanti pengap," ajaknya.

Hatano tak banyak omong, lagi pula ia sudah sangat lelah dengan keributan tadi. Bocah itu bangkit sejenak, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di sebelah Jitsui. Bocah berwajah manis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengelus lembut helaian rambut bocah berponi belah tengah di sebelahnya.

Manis sekali. —Yuuki tidak menyangka di antara ketidaknormalan bocah-bocah ini masih ada kepolosan yang terselip dalam tindak-tanduk mereka.

"Kaminaga nggak apa-apa tidur di sini? Kan ada Gabriel. Nanti sempit." Tazaki mengerjit khawatir.

Kaminaga menguap sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan masalah kok," jawabnya sembari menunjukkan cengiran di antara paras lelahnya.

Fukumoto dan Odagiri sudah tertidur entah sejak kapan di _futon_ yang letaknya paling ujung, dapat didengar dari dengkur halus yang terdengar sayup di belakang sana serta kelopak mata yang tertutup rapi.

Miyoshi terlihat baru menyambar selimutnya, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal bersamaan dengan orang lain. Bocah berponi flamboyan itu mengerjit dan sontak menoleh, bersamaan juga dengan bocah lain di sebelahnya. Matanya dan Sakuma sontak saling bertemu pandang.

"Sakuma- _san_ , geser sana," suruh Miyoshi arogan.

"Kau saja yang geser, Miyoshi," sahut Sakuma tak mau kalah.

Miyoshi memicingkan matanya, kemudian mengibaskan poninya yang kelewat flamboyan pada si bocah berambut jelaga. "Masa aku yang cantik ini harus geser?" tanyanya kelewat narsis.

Sakuma menghela napas frustrasi, dalam hati berupaya terus bersabar meski nyatanya ia sudah kelewat lelah untuk itu semua. "Itu nggak ada pengaruhnya," balasnya.

Kilatan benci berkilat di manik senada helaian rambut Miyoshi. "Sakuma- _san_ jelek," hinanya.

"Apa maksud—"

 **_—Grak!_ **

Yuuki bangkit berdiri, membuat bulu kuduk dua bocah yang masih terjaga bergidik ngeri—bahkan saking tak sadarnya, mereka nyaris berpelukan. Buru-buru dua bocah itu mengesampingkan pokok perkara sebelumnya, kemudian menutup mata dan berpura-pura telah tertidur.

Yuuki enggan mengucap sepatah dua patah kata. Lelaki itu berjalan ke luar kelas, meninggalkan seluruh muridnya yang telah terlelap—dan yang _mencoba_ terlelap—di dalam kelas. Begitu ia kembali, yang didapatinya bukan lagi sembilan makhluk pengacau, melainkan sembilan bocah manis yang telah mendengkur halus dalam tidur mereka.

Seandainya tak pernah mengajar di sini selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Yuuki pasti sudah berasumsi bahwa mereka semua hanya bocah biasa dengan perilaku semanis wajah malaikat mereka saat terlelap.

Menghela napas, Yuuki berjalan menuju mejanya, kemudian meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi yang baru diseduhnya. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan mendekati lemari di pojok ruangan, kemudian membuka pintunya perlahan dan mengambil empat lembar selimut. Tanpa membangunkan bocah-bocah itu dari tidurnya, pria berambut arang itu menyelimuti satu per satu murid-muridnya (mulai dari Amari, Fukumoto dan Odagiri, Sakuma dan Miyoshi, terakhir Tazaki dan Kaminaga) dan tak lupa membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Jitsui serta Hatano.

"Jangan sampai sakit," Yuuki berucap dingin tanpa merubah air muka, lalu kembali ke mejanya dan menekuni buku absen yang sempat terabaikan.

Akhirnya ada juga saat tenang dalam taman kanak-kanak kakeknya.

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

a/n: Pertama, saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan saya nggak ngecek dulu hasil chapter ini. Jujur, saya sendiri sampe kaget ternyata jadi aneh gini. Untuk itu, terima kasih pada **yamanaka tenten** - _san_ serta **Nanaho Haruka** -san karena telah mengingatkan saya :"")))) makasih banyak udah ngasih tau, jujur kalau nggak ada kalian saya pasti nggak akan ngecek ulang orzz Maaf sekali untuk ketidaknyamanannya dalam membaca fanfiksi ini, mungkin juga internet saya waktu itu lagi kurang sreg, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Sekadar pemberitahuan, biasanya di AO3 lebih cepet apdet dikarenakan lebih gampang ngeceknya jadi mungkin kalau ada begini lagi silakan ke AO3 saya, _penname_ -nya Profe_Fest terus jangan lupa kasih tau lagi ya :")))

AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA BUAT ADEGAN LAIN SELAIN SAKUMIYO ASTAGANAGABONAR /heh. Ini kayaknya sangat maksa, pun terlalu banyak anehnya, jadi hehehe maaf ya feels tidak sampai #ngek. Abis, kemaren kan Om Yuuki udah marah-marahin bocah-bocah bandel ini, sekarang bagian perhatiannya dong 3 /hush. Btw, saya baru ngeh banget ini banyak banget yang kudos ya Gusti terima kasih untuk cinta kalian yang tidak bisa saya balas satu per satu ini :""((( Terus tunggu fanfiksi bocah-bocah bandel ini ya! Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangannya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 **Hyota Sasara:** Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak! Wuaah, jadi baru mendarat fanfiksi saya jadi destinasi awal nih? Asyikk X""D /gak /buang saya. Kan Miyoshi-Jitsui itu _partner in crime_ hehehe dimaklumin ya /digetok. Terima kasih dukungannya! Maaf ya sebelumnya chap baru ini bikin bingung, sekarang udah diperbarui :)))

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	6. Sixth Day

**Title:** **D-Kindergarten**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning:** **Kindergarten!AU, beberapa** ** _hints_** **menjurus BL** **, OOC, typo(s),** **humor receh,** **dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _BRAAKK!_**

Delapan kepala bocah taman kanak-kanak yang tengah khidmad menikmati bekal makan siangnya sontak memelotot dan beralih ke pintu, menemukan Amari yang tengah berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan napas terengah-engah.

"Semuanya ...," bocah lelaki itu akhirnya buka suara, berupaya menjelaskan meski dengan napas tersenggal. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan raut horor yang amat jarang terlukis di wajah dewasanya.

"... KUDENGAR, ODAGIRI MAU PINDAH!" seru Amari keras, menambah efek hiperbolis.

Seluruh mata membelalak, bibir mereka menganga—bahkan Kaminaga tak segan-segan menjatuhkan sumpitnya demi menambah efek drama.

"HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!?"

Yuuki yang tengah menikmati kopi siangnya harus kembali menarik napas demi menahan diri tak mengurut dada serta menenangkan jiwa kala mendengar koor suara tersebut dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

 **.sixth day.**

 **.pindah!?.**

.

.

.

Kala mengintip dari celah pintu kelas setelah koor kompak yang merusak ketenangan di siang itu, Yuuki tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memicingkan mata. Ruang kelas berisi bocah-bocah kelewat abstrak itu masih sama ributnya seperti biasa, namun bagian yang mengejutkannya, kini seluruh bocah itu tengah mengelilingi bocah berambut jelaga yang sekalinya buka mulut selalu irit kata—Odagiri.

"Terus, terus, kok bisa pindah?" tanya Jitsui penuh perhatian.

Odagiri menunduk. "Chizu- _nee_ yang bilang begitu," jawabnya singkat.

"Hee, terus kauakan sekolah di mana lagi?" tanya Hatano masih dengan gaya kurang ajar.

Odagiri hanya menggeleng, raut wajahnya yang murung sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab tanya yang baru terlontar.

"Pasti sedih, ya, harus pindah. Belum tentu di sana punya orang menawan sepertiku," Miyoshi dengan bangga mengibaskan poninya.

Sakuma menghela napas. "Sepertinya Odagiri justru senang bisa jauh darimu, Miyoshi," katanya.

"Hussh. Sudah dulu dong," tegur Amari cepat, mencegah pecahnya adu silat lidah antar dua temannya. "Terus, Odagiri kapan terakhir di sini?" tanya bocah pecinta lumba-lumba itu penasaran.

Odagiri tak segera menjawab, bocah itu hanya diam dan terus menunduk, enggan kembali bersuara.

Yuuki merasa sudah waktunya ia menunjukkan diri. Didorongnya pintu kelas, membuat fokus sembilan bocah itu teralih dan sontak langsung membubarkan diri kemudian duduk di bangku masing-masing. Yuuki meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja guru, kemudian bergeming dan melempar pandangan ke seluruh bocah-bocah tersebut dingin.

"Hari ini, Odagiri akan pindah rumah," Yuuki menjelaskan tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya. "Dan karena lokasinya cukup jauh, ia juga akan pindah sekolah," ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Yuuki- _sensei_!" Amari mengangkat tangan. "Kapan Odagiri terakhir di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini," sahut Yuuki tanpa berdusta. "Kakaknya akan menjemputnya tak lama lagi dan Odagiri akan langsung pergi ke rumah barunya," jelas si pria panjang.

Yang tersisa hanya hening. Tak satupun bocah di sana berniat untuk memecah canggung, bahkan Odagiri sendiri terlihat terus menunduk. Yuuki menarik napas, pasti berat untuk bocah-bocah ini untuk melepas kawan mereka yang—

 ** _—_** ** _Tiin! Tiin!_**

Astaga. Baru saja disebut, suara klakson mobil sudah memecah sunyi yang mengudara dalam kelas. Raut murung semakin jelas terlukis di wajah Odagiri, kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam. Tak lama, pintu kelas taman kanak-kanak tersebut terbuka setelah sebelumnya diketuk sopan dari luar, menampakkan sesosok gadis muda berambut jelaga yang sama dengan Odagiri.

"Maaf telah mengganggu, Yuuki- _sensei_ ," gadis yang diketahui Yuuki sebagai kakak dari Odagiri menundukkan kepalanya sopan di ambang pintu. "Saya kemari ingin menjemput Hiro- _chan_ ," ujarnya. Yuuki tak perlu diberitahu bahwa 'Hiro- _chan_ ' itu adalah panggilan khusus sang kakak pada Odagiri.

Yuuki hanya bergumam singkat sembari mengangguk paham, mempersilakan. Chizuru mengalihkan atensinya pada salah satu bocah yang masih diam menunduk kala ia tiba. "Ayo, Hiro- _chan_. Sudah waktunya pergi," ajak perempuan itu.

Odagiri mengangguk samar. Tangannya meraih tas dan menyampirkannya ke bahunya. Dengan langkah gontai, bocah lelaki itu mendekati sang kakak sembari terus menunduk dalam setiap langkahnya.

"SERBU SEMUANYA!" seru suara nyaring Miyoshi tanpa diduga. Tanpa perlu diaba-aba lagi, seluruh murid taman kanak-kanak tersebut (kecuali satu) langsung menyerbu Odagiri. Odagiri yang tak siap oleng dan jatuh terjembab ke lantai.

"Odagiri curaaangg! Pindah nggak bilang-bilang!" Jitsui menggerutu.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi ke sini, ya, Odagiri!" Tazaki menimpali sembari mengulas senyum bersahabat.

"Kalau kau main ke sini, kita bisa lomba menangkap kumbang!" sembur Hatano.

"Kita bisa kirim email! Nanti kita minta Yuuki- _sensei_ yang mengajari!" imbuh Amari dengan sepihak memutuskan tak peduli Yuuki juga ada di sana mendengarkan.

"Awas kalau kau sampai lupa pada orang semenawan diriku," Miyoshi mengancam garang.

Khusus kali itu, Sakuma menahan diri dan memberikan cengiran lebar pada temannya itu. "Hati-hati di jalan nanti, Odagiri!" katanya.

"Eeeh! Sebelumnya kita harus foto dulu, ya, Odagiri!" Kaminaga ikut memutuskan sepihak seraya menunjukkan cengiran yang tak kalah lebar.

Odagiri mengerjapkan mata, terkejut setengah mati dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang biasanya selalu jadi biang kerok keributan di taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

"Teman-teman, nanti Odagiri terlambat pindah," tegur Fukumoto sembari mendekati tumpukan yang terdiri dari teman-temannya tersebut. Hanya dia satu-satunya anak yang tak ikut menerjang Odagiri tadi.

Alih-alih memprotes, entah sihir macam apa, anak-anak itu menurut dan menyingkir dari Odagiri yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai.

"Bisa berdiri?" Fukumoto mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan pada temannya itu dengan wajah masih sedatar papan.

" _Um_ ," Odagiri bergumam singkat. Disambutnya tangan Fukumoto yang terulur, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Namun, kejutannya bukan hanya itu saja. Belum sempat Odagiri membersihkan pakaiannya, sebuah kantung plastik yang entah berisi apa kembali terulur padanya—dan, kembali, dari sebelah tangan Fukumoto yang lain.

"Aku buat _onigiri_ tadi," jelas Fukumoto tanpa diminta.

Odagiri melirik Fukumoto dan kantung plastik itu bergantian, sorot matanya bertanya-tanya. Namun, akhirnya bocah itu meraih kantung plastik tersebut dan mengucap terima kasih dengan lirih.

Fukumoto maju selangkah, kemudian menepuk sayang kepala temannya seraya berujar, "Main-main ke sini, ya. Nanti kita bisa nonton CD Kirara- _chan_."

"AAAHHHH! FUKU-MAMA NGGAK PERNAH MENAWARIKU NONTON KIRARA- _CHAN_ BARENG!" Kaminaga memprotes keras.

"AKU JUGA MAU IKUT NONTON!" Amari ikut mengacungkan jari.

Fukumoto menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kalian suka ribut, suaranya Kirara- _chan_ nggak terdengar," katanya datar.

"FUKU-MAMA PILIH KASIH!" Kaminaga menuding tak terima.

"Padahal, Fukumoto- _san_ juga suka teriak-teriak kalau Kirara- _chan_ tampil di tv," Jitsui tertawa geli.

"Aku sih lebih suka nonton Maki- _san_ ," Miyoshi menyahut tanpa diminta.

"Maaf jadi seperti ini," Yuuki memilih memecah hening di antaranya dan kakak Odagiri, membiarkan bocah-bocah itu meneruskan konversasi mereka tanpa merasa telah mengulur waktu yang Odagiri punya.

"Oh. Tidak apa, _Sensei_. Sungguh," kakak Odagiri tertawa memaklumi. "Saya justru senang mengetahui Hiro- _chan_ punya teman-teman yang akrab dengannya di sini," katanya riang.

Yuuki tak menanggapi, kepalanya kembali tertoleh pada sekumpulan bocah taman kanak-kanak kakeknya yang tengah melepas kepergian temannya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa didikannya sedikit-banyak memang lebih dewasa dari kebanyakan anak pada umumnya.

[ Sampai jumpa lagi, Odagiri. ]

.

.

.

 **.to be continued.**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Sungguh, saya berniat mem- _publish_ ini kok, tapi baru kedapetan waktu luang sekarang, hiks :"( DAN AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA MEMUAT FUKUODA, YAY! Tbh, saya merencanakan chapter ini di awal-awal ngegarap fanfiksi ini, tapi masa iya baru bentar terus Oda- _chan_ pindah, kan nggak lucu gituuu :""((( makanya deh baru dimasukin di sini, hehehe. Dan, lagi, saya masih menyayangkan Odagiri keluar D-Kikan btw :""((((( /MEWEK/ /PERGISANA. Semoga kalian nggak kapok ya sama ini fanfiksi bocah-bocah TK D-Kikan hahaha XD

Btw, mau curhat euy :"( DPA saya telah menjatuhkan tugas maha besar yakni buat artikel sebagai syarat ngikut UAS beliau. Sepintas memang sepele, tapi katanya angkatan atas ada yang nilai matkul beliau yang itu nggak keluar SAMPAI SEKARANG gara-gara ada yang terdeteksi plagiat. Ya Gusti, kujadi kedjang-kedjang hikksss :""(((( doakan saya buat artikel ini sama UAS-nya sukses, ya! Nakutin banget sih huhuhu :""(((( /ngek. Terakhir, mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan meng- _update_ fanfiksi ini dan segala kekurangan di dalamnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan karya saya yang lain!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
